THE OPEN THE DOOR
by tsuki-kurosaki
Summary: Kuchiki mansion diserang! Byakuya menyuruh Rukia untuk pergi melarikan diri dan memasukan Rukia kedalam sebuah cermin. karkura, Ichigo tidak dapat menyatakan cinta kepada inoe hanya bisa mengatakan lewat cermin peninggalan ibunya. "Ichihime or Ichiruki"?


Moshi-moshi minna-san

Tsuki kembali dengan fic kedua, padahal fic pertama juga belum selese *plak

Ya…soalnya Tsuki lagi nggak puny aide wat fic yang pertama. =="

Fic yang muncul ditengah malam Idhul Adha ini aku sembahkan untuk para P_E-PE -M_I- MI-R_S_A- PEMIRSA *alay

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo (Tsuki Cuma pinjem charanya ya om…*dipukul pake panic

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fantasy

Pairing : Ichiruki or Ichihime?

Warning : POV, Typo…*hmm, nggak tau lagi istilah FFn =="

THE OPEN THE DOOR

Rukias's POV

Malam ini kututup mataku dan ku bawa pikiranku tenggelam dalam peristirahatan yang tenang. Byangan-bayangan mimpi mulai terbentuk dalam diriku. Setiap malam aku selalu menggambarkan tempat ini, tempat yang selalu aku impikan sebuah kota kecil nan indah. Aku tidak melihat banyak makhluk, hanya sebuah jalan-jalan kosong dengan gedung-gedung yang aneh. Mungkin itu adalah rumah-rumah penduduk, tapi rumah-rumah ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah-rumah di Seireitei tempat tinggalku. Dalam mimpi ini aku selalu menyusuri jalan kosong ini. Aku berjalan dan terus berjalan, berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Kemana aku pergi? Entahlah aku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki mungilku ini.

"Rukia."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara lirih dari kejauhan memanggilku.

"Rukia…"

Terdengar lagi suara ini, suara yang juga selalu aku dengar dimimpiku. "Siapa? Suara siapa?" Aku tak pernah mengetahuinya karena setiap aku melangkah menuju sosoknya yang kulihat hanyalah sesosok tubuh yang samar-samar. Semakin aku kejar maka sosoknyapun akan semakin jauh. Dan aku hanya akan terdiam saat aku menyerah dan berhenti mengejar sosok samar-samar tersebut.

Siapa dia aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin mengenal sosoknya. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?

Normal POV

"Rukia!Rukia bangunlah, Rukia!" sebuah suara memecah keheningan malam. "Rukia!"

"Hmm…"sebuah mata terbuka dari tidur lelapnya memperlihatkan bola mata violet beningnya yang indah. "Nii-sama ada apa malam-malam begi…"Ia belum selesai bicara dan tiba-tiba tangan orang yang membangunkannya menariknya dan membawanya dengan paksa untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Diamlah Rukia, kita sedang dalam bahaya! Aku harus segera membawamu pergi dari sini. Kau tidak boleh menunjukkan kehadiranmu di Seireitei lagi." Jelas sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut hitam panjang yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil menarik tangan adiknya.

"Apa!Kenapa Nii-sama?Kenapa aku harus pergi dari Seireitei?"tanya Rukia sosok kecil yang sedari tadi terus melangkah mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

"Itu karena bangsawan Shiba berencana menyerang Kuchiki mansion malam ini. Mata-mata kita sudah menangkap jelak pasukan suruhan bangsawan shiba sedang menuju Kuchiki mansion rumah kita Rukia. Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi. Dan kau tahu kenapa mereka berbuat seperti ini kan?"jelas Byakuya kuchiki pemimpin keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal di Seireitei.

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai-lantai yang sedang ia injak dengan kedua kaki kecilnya. Pikirannya kembali lagi pada ingatan sebuah kejadian beberapa minggu lagi. Ingatan ketika pemimpin keluarga bangsawan Shiba, Kaien Shiba datang ke Kuchiki mansion. Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan rukia saat itu ia menolak lamaran Kaien Shiba dan hal ini membuat Kaien shiba sangat geram. Ancaman demi ancaman dilontarkan Kaien Shiba kepada Rukia dan seluruh keluarga Kuchiki termasuk ancaman menghancurkan keluarga Kuchiki dan membunuh Rukia.

"Tenanglah Rukia, keluarga kita keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki bukanlah keluarga yang lemah."kata Byakuya memecah rasa gelisah Rukia.

"Nii-sama maafkan aku…aku…"kata Rukia lirih, airmatanya berlinang karena kedua matanya violetnya sudah tak dapat membendungnya.

Sekarang kedua kakak beradik itu sudah sampai disebuah ruangan bawah tanah di Kuchiki mansion. Dibukalah sebuah pintu besar oleh Byakuya. Disana ada sebuah cermin besar dengan ukiran kayu sebagai bingkai cermin.

"Rukia mengeluarkanmu dari tempat ini hanya sebagai langkah antisipasi jikakalau akan terjadi kemungkinan yang terburuk." Kata Byakuya sambil menatap kesebuah cerin besar dihadapannya. "Aku dengar Kaien shiba juga meminta bantuan Aizen, orang yang sejak dahulu ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita. Aku tahu beberapa tahun belakangan ini Aizen sedang merekut banyak pihak untuk menentang kekuasaan Gubernur Yamamoto dan menghancurkan keluarga kita. Mereka ingin menghancurkan keluarga kita karena kita merupakan pendukung tetap Gubernur Yamamoto."

Rukia hanya diam mendengar penjelasan kakanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau balau. Ia cemas, takut dan ragu-ragu dengan keputusan kakaknya. Ia tak tega meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya yang jelas-jelas sekarang sedang dalam bahaya.

"Tapi…Nii-sama aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian…"kata Rukia dalam isakan tangisanya.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar dari luar ruangan tersebut. Suara sebuah pertarungan. Suara pedang-pedang yang sedang beradu, sura jeritan dan teriakkan sebuah perjuangan. Kuchiki mansion malam ini telah menjadi sebuah medang pertempuran.

"Sudah tidak ada banyak waktu. Aku harus segera mengirimmu pergi, Rukia."kata Byakuya singkat kemudian ia pun membisikan sebuah mantra yang tidak diketahui oleh Rukia. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai bermunculan dari dalam cermin dan mulai mengelilingi tubuh Rukia.

"Nii-sama!"Jerit Rukia. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura semakin banyak dan hampir menyelimuti tubuh Rukia secara utuh. Sedangkan Byakuya hanyut dalam mantra-mantra yang diucapkannya.

"Kau akan keluar dari dalam cermin jika ada sesorang menyatakan rasa cinta dihadapanmu. Dan kau akan kembali ke Seireitei saat kau bisa menemukan kupu-kupu neraka hitam dengan corak merah disayapnya. Aku akan menyegel cermin ini agar tidak ada yang dapat masuk." Kata Byakuya sambil melihat seluruh tubuh adiknya yang sudah di selimutin ribuan kelopak bunga sakura. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apakah Rukia mendengar ucapannya atau tidak. Yang pasti sekarang tubuh Rukia mulai masuk kedalam cermin oleh tarikan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura.

Sosok Rukia semakin menghilang dalam cermin dan sekarang panggilan medan perang sedang menjerit-jerit untuk memanggil Byakuya turun tangan menghadapi serangan musuh.

"Rukia maafkan Nii-sama, keluarga Kuchiki bukan keluarga yang lemah kau percayakan."Byakuya mengambil pedang kesayangannya. Dan mulai ikut serta menebas musuh yang mulai berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Kota Karakura. Kota yang indah ini menampilkan senyum paginya yang indah. Matahari yang bersinar cerah dan udara yang sejuk serta kicauan buru-burung bernyanyi mencerminkan pagi bahagia dan ceria. Seceria orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ichigo~"teriak sebuah suara sambil berlari sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah sebuah ranjang.

DESH!

Sebuah tendangan mulus mendarat pada laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Sontak iapun terseret kehadapan sebuah jendela diruangan tersebut dan juga hampir jatuh dari jendela tersebut.

"Ichigo, you are the best." Kata laki-laki itu sambil berlinang air mata yang berlebihan dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada sesosok pemuda berambut nyentrik, berwarna oranye dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol dihadapanku," kata pemuda itu.

"Masaki, lihatlah anakmu ini benar-benar menyedihkan!" kata laki-laki paruh baya tersebut sambil berkaca disebuah cermin besar dalam ruangan tersebut tentu saja masih dengan air mata berlebihan yang mengiasi matanya. "Masaki, masaki, masaki, masa...Ichigo?"tiba-tiba jeritan laki-laki paruh baya tersebut terhenti ketika melihat anaknya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam tatapan membunuh dan aura setan membuatnya merinding.

"enyahlah dari hadapanku!"kata Ichigo pemuda berambut oranye itu dengan deathglarenya.

"A..aku akan keluar…"

Setelah ayahnya pergi Ichigopun mulai menatap sosok tubuh tingginya didalam cermin. Cermin ini cermin peninggalan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Diamati baik-baik sosoknya didalam cermin.

"Hanya khayalanku," Ichigo mulai beranjak dari hadapan cermin tersebut

"Ohayou Kurosaki-kun" kata setiap gadis yang lewat dihadapan pemuda berambut oranye yang bernama Ichigo kurosaki.

"Ichigo kau ini selalu saja tidak menjawab salam mereka padamu, kau benar-benar laki-laki payah tak bersopan santun." Kata teman sebelah Ichigo yang bernama Uryu Ishida.

"sejak dulu Ichigo memang tak pernah menanggapi perasaan perempuan padanya."jelas Renji sahabat ichigo yang satu lagi.

"diamlah kalian berdua!"kata Ichogo dingin. Sekarang matanya sedang asyik memandang sesosok gadis berambut panjang dihadapannya.

"Yare-yare. Ichigo hanya suka pada Orihime ya…?"kata Ishida meledek.

1

2

3

BLETAKK

Sebuah jitakan mulus bendarat dikepala Ishida. "Aw…sakit Ichigo!"rintih Ishida sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku dengar sekarang orihime Inoe sedang berpacaran dengan kakak kelas kita yang bernama ulquiorra."kata Renji, mengalihkan pandangan Ichigo ke sebuah jendela didekat kursinya. Ia memang selalu memilih kursi didekat jendela.

Ichigo menatap kosong langit. Sedangkan tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata milik Orihime Inoe sedang menatapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakkan apa-apa padanya."kata Ichigo dalam hati.

Ichigo's POV

"Aku pulang…"kataku lemas sambil memasuki rumahku. Disana ada kedua adik perempuanku sedang asyik menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Tentu saja mereka sedang terhanyut dalam setiap adegan di dalam acara kesukaan mereka Chappy in the Wonderland sampai-sampai mereka hampir tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Onii-chan selamat datang" kata yuzu salah satu adikku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV.

"Selamat datang Ichigo"kata adikku yang bernama Karin tanpa emmbel-embel Onii-chan. Ia memang tak pernak menyebut kakak dan sebagainya padaku.

Ada satu sosok yang belum aku lihat. Ya…siapa lagi kalau bukan sosok lelaki paruh baya yang selalu bertingkah aneh. Biarpun tingkahnya sangat aneh dan sering membuatku jijik aku selalu menyayangi sosonya walau rasa sayangku padanya tidak pernah aku tampilkan dalam ucapan dan perbuatan. Bagaimanapun ia adalah ayahku. Orang yang menyebabkan aku lahir di dunia dan memiliki sebuah nama keluarga kurosaki dibelakang namaku.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju kamarku. Sesampainya dikamar kulemparkan tas sekolahku ke ranjang. Aku mulai berjalan kehadapan cermin milik ibuku. Cermin kesayangan ibuku semasa hidup beliau. Setiap aku melihat cermin ini aku seakan-akan melihat ibu dan bayangan ibu yang selalu menatapku dan mengawasiku dari balik cermin.

"Aku dengar sekarang orihime Inoe sedang berpacaran dengan kakak kelas kita yang bernama ulquiorra."

Kata-kata sahabatku tadi masih bergema ditelingaku dan tak kunjng lenyap. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau begini. Aku tahu ada satu rasa dalam hatiku yaitu menyesal. Aku menyesal tidak dapat mengutarakan perasaanku kepada gadis yang sudah aku sukai semenjak SMP. Gadis yang bernama Orihime Inoe sahabat kecilku.

Aku letakkan telapak tanganku dipermukaan cermin ibuku. Aku tatap sosokku dalam-dalam membayangkan bahwa sekarang yang ada dihadapanku adalah sosok Orihime Inoe. Gadis yang aku sukai.

"Aku mencintaimu…"kataku lirih.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu"kayaku lagi.

"Aku mencin…."

Kata-kataku terhenti. Tiba-tiba sebuah angin besar keluar dari cermin. Aneh. Ya…aku merasa sangat aneh. Angin besar ini hanpir menghempas tubuhku. Aku kuatkan pijakan kakiku dilantai dan menutup kedua mataku menghalangi angin kewajahku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan wajahku.

"Sakura?"kataku ketika aku melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura mulai mincul dari dalam cemin. Semakin banyak keluar dari dalam cermin.

Kemudian kelopak-kelopak tersebut menghilang satu demi satu dan menunjukkan sesosok tubuh dibaliknya. Tubuh seorang gadis.

"Eh?"kataku. Tubuh kecil muncul begitu saja dari ribuan kelopak-kelopak sakura. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung. Semua yang aku lihat apakah hanya khayalanku?

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

-TBC-

Yaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Akhirnya selesai… Berhasil!berhasil!hore! *joget-joget ala dora.

Tsuki nggak aan banyak bacot *plak

Ponakan : kata-kata _ yayu _(sebutan kakak perempuan didaerah banyu-piiiip-sensored) kasar sini aku halusin pake mosturaiser *bener nggak nulisnya? =="

Tsuki : Heh? *garu-garu kepala.

Semoga dapat menghibur senpai-senpai dan para readers sekalian

Akhir kata, Terimakasih^^


End file.
